The Sinnoh Avengers
by Lava98
Summary: What happens when the Avengers wind up smack dab in the middle of the Sinnoh region? How they got there? A mishap with the portal to the negative zone... How will they get back? - - - - - - - - This has no relation to Avengers assem-! creatures? The girl has the same name and the pokemon are the same. Nobody knows each other. The girl's appearance is different though.
1. Mishap with the Negative Zone Portal

**This chapter is really short. Like really really short. I apologize in advance. I promise the next few will get longer and longer. Hope you enjoy The Sinnoh Avengers!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Mishap with the Negative Zone Portal**

* * *

><p>Just another ordinary day, for the Avengers, of fighting crime. Finally able to relax they all are spread out on the many couches they have in the lounge.<p>

"What is with all the attacks today?" Clint asks annoyed.

"It is strange," Widow adds.

"I am having quite the fun with all the battles," Thor says with a large smile.

"Can it, Goldilocks," Hulk says and shoves him.

"I'm done today. I'm exhausted," Tony says taking off his suit; automatically it folds into a suitcase.

"Sir, a call from the negative zone," Jarvis speaks through the mansion's systems.

"It just never ends," Clint yells.

Tony rolls his eyes with a scoff. "Answer it," Tony says. A screen appears in front of Tony and a face appears on the screen. "Hello, Pym."

"Tony! We have a problem with the systems! We need you to come over immediately! All the prisoners are escaping!" Hank Pym yells.

"Whys it matter? It's not like they can go anywhere," Clint says.

"Guys!" Hank pleads.

"We're on the way!" Tony says and moves the screen away. He grabs his suitcase and puts on the Ironman suit. "Let's go guys!"

Everyone gets up and heads to the negative zone portal in the Baxter Building.

...

"I got the call from Hank, let's hurry!" Reed says and leads them to the portal.

...

"Just stand there and wait until I say go," Reed says pointing to where to stand. The Avengers walk over to where they're told and Reed walks into a control room. "Alright, get ready." He flicks a few buttons and the portal powers up. "Now!" The Avengers walk through all at the same. Once through, the portal starts to spark up and explodes. "No!" Reed ducks out of the blast from the parts from the portal.

Once everything clears up you hear running coming from the stairs. "Reed! Are you alright?!"

Reed stands up from where he was hiding. "I'm fine, but the Avengers might or might not be."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asks.

"The portal malfunctioned after they went through," Reed says and starts pacing back and forth. "I don't understand... How could this happen? Everything was working before just fine..."

"Honey," Sue says grabbing his arm. "Stop passing back and forth, it won't help them."

"I think you need to contact Hank first, to see if they got through," Ben says.

"You're right..." Reed says and walks over to the communicator device to the negative zone.

"Hello?" Hank asks on his wrist communicator while blasting back an enemy.

"Did the Avenger arrive?" Reed asks a little nervous.

"No, haven't shown up yet, what happened?" Hank asks.

"The portal blew up and the Avengers are gone!" Johnny states.

"Not good..." Hank says.

"Honey! A little help!" Janet yells.

"Sorry, I will get back to you later," Hank says and his faces disappears from the screen.

"What happened to them?" Sue asks worried.

"They might have been transported to another world or dimension," Reed says.

"How long do you think it will take to rebuild the portal?" Ben asks.

"Me alone, 6-7 months," Reed says sadly.

"What about another portal?" Sue asks.

"Another portal won't work since this the only one that knows were they went, at least once it's rebuilt," Reed says.

"Not good," Johnny says.

**...**

When the portal exploded in the portal...

Since the portal never usually showed what was inside the portal they knew something was wrong.

"We aren't supposed to this right? We are supposed to walk through and automatically be there, right?" Clint asks.

"Something must be wrong..." Tony says stopping and looking around.

That's when the portal exploded where Reed was. They hear a loud explosion and next thing they know they're getting thrown around in a circle.

"What the hell is happening?!" Clint yells.

They are all swirled around in circles making the Hulk look woozy, and about to barf. Then everyone gets thrown back in separate directions and they all black out.


	2. Ironman

**Again I am so so sorry for the short chapter. I really just want to get to the point. The next few chapters will be pretty short until I finish all where the Avengers are and stuff. So after I get through all the Avengers whereabouts the chapters should get longer.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Ironman**

* * *

><p>Tony's eyes shoot open to find himself staring up at the tops of trees with blue sky piercing between the leaves. As he laid there he could hear countless sounds of what might be animals, but he couldn't be to sure.<p>

He sat upright and gazed around unsure of where he was. He noticed everything was a more vibrant color.

"Where the hell am I?" Tony says and stands up. A bunch of Combee fly by causing him to fall back on his butt from shock. "What the fuck were those things?" He looks off into the direction they went off in. "Giant, bees that look like honeycombs?"

Tony walks around trying to find out where the hell he is and where everyone is. _Did they get sent to this world? Or did they get sent to another world? _

"Jarvis? You there buddy?" Tony asks hopefully.

"I-I'm here, s-sir. Barely," Jarvis says.

"Can you find where we are?" Tony asks.

"Already scanned. This place is in n-none of our databases," Jarvis says.

"Are there any cities or towns nearby?" Tony asks.

"None, sir," Jarvis says.

"Shit! Does my suit work?" Tony asks.

"Thrusters 1%, repulsers 4%, life support 50%, sir," Jarvis says. "The power was drained while going through that vortex."

"At least the life systems are good," Tony breathes out. "I want a map of the area." A screen is pulled up inside the suit showing the never ending forest around them. "Great, just great!" Tony fusses causing some nearby creatures to fly away from a tree. "Jarvis, find out what these creatures are. Also, find the others."

"Right away, sir," Jarvis says. After a few minutes he speaks again. "The creatures are still unknown and haven't found any of the others."

"I better not be in this place by myself," Tony grumbles. He disappears into the forest pushing branches away.

Along the way he notices all the creatures are watching him curiosity. "Jarvis? Are they planning to attack me?" Tony asks a little worried since his suit needs time to charge up.

"Vital signs show they a-are just curious," Jarvis says. "They don't seem to be used to the suit."

"What else to they say?" Tony asks.

"It seems as if they each have their own kind of energy. The food they eat is converted to energy resulting for them not to produce waste," Jarvis says.

"What the hell?" Tony says.

"Indeed, sir," Jarvis continues. "They seem to possess powers within them, so don't upset them. You don't know what they're capable of."

"Yeah Jarvis, I'm totally just gonna walk up to one and punch it," Tony says sarcastically.

"It honestly wouldn't surprise me, sir," Jarvis says.

"Why you little," Tony says annoyed. "Ahh… Whatever."

That's when a giant lightning bolt comes from the sky making a loud sound like a loud crack of lightning. The sound resounds through the area making Tony jump somewhat.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asks confused. _Could it be Thor?_


	3. Clint

**Again short chapter... Review?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Clint**

* * *

><p>Clint wakes up from his blackout and opens his eyes, while still laying back, adjusting his eyes to the light. Once his eyes adjusted he first takes notices that the surrounding colors are very different from home and that he was in the middle of an opening. He quickly recalls what happened and sits up.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" he asks looking around to see his bow and arrows sprawn out all over the grass next to him. But that's not what he notices first, he notices the thing sniffing his bow and arrows. _What. The. Fuck. Is. That? Some kinda giant monkey? It's purple and has two tails with hands on the end, how the hell is that a monkey?_ "Go on! Get!" He yells and shoos it away.

Not a good plan because the monkey grabs his bow and a couple arrows then runs away with them.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yells angrily and grabs the remaining arrows on the ground putting them into his bag. "Hey! Wait! Get back here! You damn monkey! HEY! I said wait!"

The monkey laughs and continues to run away from him. _Is he acting like this is a fucking game!?_ "That is my bow! Give it back!" Clint yells continuing to chase after him. They get into the forest part and the monkey climbs up into the trees swinging from branch to branch.

Clint climbs up a tree and chases after him. The monkey looks back for a second to make sure that he's still there, since he has become silent. When he does look back he doesn't see him on the ground anymore and stops trying to find him. When Clint jumps from no where and tackles him to the ground.

"Got you, asshole!" Clint shouts grabbing his bow wrestling over it with a monkey. "I can't believe I'm fighting over my bow with a freakin monkey!" Clint manages to get his bow back and all his arrows but one.

He places all the arrows in his sack and wraps the bow around his body. "Now give me that last arrow!" he yells.

The monkey manages to get away still laughing while holding the arrow. "Get back here!"

Then a loud clap of lightning resounds through the area scaring the monkey. The monkey drops the arrow and runs off.

Clint picks up the arrow and puts it with the rest. "Thank you! Lightning!" he yells happily. He turns to where the lightning came from and you can still see the strip of light made from it. "Wonder if that's my buddy the thunder God?" He begins to walk towards the area from which it came from.


	4. Steve

**Why too short but I promise it gets better. After I do Hulk, Natasha, and Thor I promise the chapters will be longer. Bare with me here. I'm tired school is tight this week... I'm ashamed of this chapter though...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4 <span>**

**Steve**

* * *

><p>Steve sits up noticing the change in colors and the strange creatures flying all around. He looks around for his shield. He finds it far from him surrounded by creatures that look like some kinda giant cricket thing.<p>

"Excuse me? But, that's mine…" Steve says trying to be as nice as possible trying to not upset them. They turn towards him and jump back then scurry away into the forest. "Strange," he says and picks up his shield. "Where exactly am I? Have to find the others."

Right as he says so the burst of lightning sounds and he jerks his head towards it.

"And hopefully that's Thor," Steve says traveling the path to the lightning bolt.


	5. Natasha

**Very depressing... Anyway, if you haven't noticed I switch between Natasha and Widow. Same person and hopefully you knew that.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Natasha**

* * *

><p>Natasha wakes up and automatically jumps up taking an attacking stance. Then she realizes she's in no danger and drops her stance. She looks around at the area taking notice to the vibrant colors of the trees, sky, and grass.<p>

"Where exactly am I?" Widow asks herself.

She begins to walk into the forest out of the clearing she was in. When something moves in the bushes beside her. She reacts by aiming her wrist bracelets at it. Whatever was behind the bush ran away as Widow checks the bush. She turns around and standing right in front of her is a creature staring straight into her eyes.

"What the hell are you supposed to be, some kinda giant hamster?" Natasha asks.

The creature has buck teeth and a fluffy small tail with three tufts. "Bid! Doof doof!" the creature says and runs away.

"Strange..." Widow says.

A giant lightning bolt pierces through the sky creating a big explosion noise. Widow turns towards it.

"Glad that Thor is here," Widow says and walks towards where the lightning bolt struck.


	6. Hulk

**Pretty depressing...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

**Hulk**

* * *

><p>"Hulk's head hurt," Hulk says slowly sitting up. "Are Hulk's eyes messed up?" He rubs his eyes repeatedly trying to see the colors of everything normally. "Colors weird here." He pushes himself up to stand. "Where tin man? Birdy? Goldilocks? Widow? Steve?"<p>

Hulk walks around and doesn't see anyone. "They hide from Hulk?" Hulk jumps into the air to look at the surrounding area and sees some giant creatures a little ways from where he is. He watches as a large lightning bolt forms from around there. He lands back onto the ground. "Goldilocks must be fighting monsters. And without Hulk! Hulk strongest there is!"

He smashes his hands together and then marches off towards the creatures.


	7. Thor

**Well, there's a little more than last time... Next chapter shall be long!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

**Thor**

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Thor says getting up from the ground. "Where art my friends?" He looks around the area not seeing anyone.<p>

A small blue lion cub like creature walks up to him and Thor crotches down to its level. The creature is a little taken aback and takes a step backwards.

"It is okay friend. I shall not hurt you. Do thou know where my friends are?" Thor asks.

The creature shakes its head no.

"Tis a shame," Thor says and drops his head.

A loud sound of lightning echoes and Thor raises his head.

"I shall inspect this lightning and challenge them!" Thor says and stomps off in the direction of the lightning.


	8. Pokemon

**Alright, hopefully this chapter satisfies. Still not a lot of words compared to my other stories chapters. Except it's more than the other chapters in this one! 1,701 words. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

**Pokemon**

* * *

><p>The Avengers continue to walk towards the place they saw the lightning come from and eventually all bump into one another right before they get to the area. They all look confused for a moment.<p>

"My friends! You are here! You may now watch me battle the beast who shot the lightning bolt!" Thor says.

"Thor? That was you who sent that lightning bolt, isn't it?" Tony asks.

"No, I came to challenge them!" Thor says.

"Of course you did," Clint says smacking his forehead.

"Then what the hell was it?" Natasha says. "There isn't a single cloud in the sky."

"Shall we go investigate?" Steve asks.

"Hulk smash!" Hulk yells smacking his fist into his palm.

"Not so fast!" Clint yells.

"RRRROWWWWAAARRRRRRR!"

"What the fuck was that!?" Clint yells.

"Let's find out," Tony says.

Everyone gets their weapons ready and walk towards the sound.

…

Through the trees they can see two giant creatures fighting one another.

"What the hell are those things?!" Clint freaks.

"Let's not do anything stupid," Steve says.

"Nothing to get them to notice us," Natasha says.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm just gonna go and punch the damn thing," Tony says sarcastically.

"I was talking more towards Hulk and Thor. Hopefully you're smart enough to not do that," Natasha says.

They all continue to head towards the source of their confusion.

"Are thou saying I'm stupid?" Thor asks.

"I'm not saying you're smart," Widow says.

…

"Pachirisu! Electro ball towards Lucario! Lucario, block it and send it back! Infernape, flamethrower on the rock again! Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, dragon claw on each other!" A girl shouts out.

"What the hell? This girl is controlling those things!" Clint says.

The girl has long brown hair with natural red highlights going throughout. She's wearing black shorts and a red hoodie with red tennis shoes.

"Wait, Clint, flamethrower? Doesn't that sound familiar?" Tony asks turning towards him.

"Huh?" Clint says confused and looks towards Tony.

The girl sends a ball of energy from herself and shoots it towards the Avengers. "Come out! I know someone's back there!" The Avengers move just in time before they get hit. "Now I know someone's back there and there's more than one! All six of you!"

They look at each other and nod. They walk out into the clearing. All the creatures land behind the girl.

"We don't want any problems," Steve says with his hands up.

The girl snickers. "Of course not. You wouldn't win if you went against me even if you tried. I'm the strongest trainer there is," the girl says. "Now it'd be best if you would leave. It's not appropriate for you to watch me train. It's rude. Now leave before we have to make you. What I hate more than anything is having someone stalk me." The pink squirrel jumps up to her shoulder.

"Well, isn't she a peach," Clint says annoyed.

Then the girl looks a little shocked seeing Tony and Hulk. More than when she saw the others. Then she snickers. "You're not from this world are you?" she asks.

Now seeing her face you discover she has a nice tan and has pretty red eyes that aren't creepy looking. They look natural. Like a burgundy color the same as her hair.

"I believe so," Steve says.

The girl sighs. "Sorry," she says. "I try to get as far away from people to train. Especially since my friends are so big… Anyway, sorry I was rude to you. People love to watch me do these things so I kinda have to be mean sometimes."

"Apology accepted," Tony says and walks up to her. The creatures tense and get into an attacking position. Tony ignores it and sticks out his hand. "I'm Tony. The leader of this group," Tony says and winks.

"It's nice having people who have no idea who I am! For now just call me Flare," the girl says.

"So your name isn't Flare?" Tony asks.

"No, it's not, but I like that name. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you'll automatically find out my real name when we get into a town," the girl says.

"I'm Steve."

"I'm Clint."

"I'm Natasha or you can call me Widow."

"Me Hulk."

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard."

The girl laughs. "Alrighty then. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"A pleasure? Who says that?" Clint whispers to himself. _It's too formal like royalty…_

"Where are we?" Tony asks. "I had the area scanned and didn't find any nearby towns."

"Well I guess I should start with the basics. We are in the Sinnoh region. The area we are in is in the middle of the forest near Oreburgh City. Nobody usually comes out here because it's not on the main trails," the girl says. "That's probably why you didn't find a town. We are kinda in the middle of nowhere."

"So what are they?" Tony asks and points at the creatures.

"Those are called pokemon," the girl says.

"That's it!" Tony says finally remembering why flamethrower sounded familiar.

"Are you kidding me?" Clint says

"No freaking way…" Widow says.

"How do you know what pokemon are?" Steve asks.

"It's a tv show and a video game in our world," Tony says.

"Really? That's interesting…" the girl says and looks as if she's thinking to herself.

"Flare? May I ask a few questions?" Widow asks the girl.

"Sure," the girl says.

"How old are you?" Widow asks.

"16," the girl says.

"Not that old. And you were the one that shot something at us, right?" Widow asks.

"Yeah, that was me," the girl says.

"So you have powers?" Clint asks.

"Yes, about everything that a psychic type can do," the girl says.

"Oh, great," Clint says sarcastically.

"Anyway, what are you supposed to be?" the girl asks.

"We are superheroes," Tony says.

"Dressed like that?" the girl says laughing.

"This is my suit," Tony says.

"How do you take it off?" the girl asks.

"Jarvis, can you fold it into a suitcase?" Tony asks. A few seconds later the suit folds off him and forms a suitcase in his hand.

"That's pretty cool," the girl says watching with awe.

"Isn't it?" Tony says totally agreeing with her.

"And what about the big green guy?" the girl asks.

"He's human even though he doesn't look it now," Clint says with a smirk.

"Strange," the girl says looking at him. "And Goldilocks here with the hammer?"

"That's what I call him!" Tony says.

"I am the God of Thunder!" Thor says.

"Thunder? Can you shoot electricity?" the girl asks.

"Aye, would thou like to see?" Thor says raising his hammer.

"Shoot at Pachirisu," the girl says. The squirrel jumps down from her shoulder and goes to a place where nobody else will get hit.

"I cannot harm thy little friend," Thor says,

"Give her your best shot," the girl says. "It shouldn't hurt her, just do it."

Thor nods and swings his hammer around. He aims at Pachirisu with his most powered up lightning bolt. He shoots and it disappears within Pachirisu.

"Alright, Pachirisu, shoot it at the rock and combine your own electricity," the girl says.

She shoots and the whole area goes white. Once everyone can see again they look at the rock. It's split into two all the way through.

"That's insane!" Steve says.

"Wait for it," the girl says holding her finger up. "Now."

A few seconds pass and then the rock shatters into a pile of dust.

"Holy. Shit," Clint says.

"Truly incredible!" Thor says and walks over to Pachirisu. "Thou art really fascinating." Pachirisu looks up at him and jumps up onto his shoulder then nuzzles his face. "She likes me!"

"Anyway, it looks like I'm gonna have to help you get home. I'm the only one capable of doing so anyway. Anyway, you should be honored that I'm helping you," the girl says slyly.

"Why?" Clint says annoyed with her acting like she's better than everyone else.

"You'll find out soon," the girl says and winks. "Sorry guys, training is over for today." She takes out her pokeballs with her powers making the balls float out. She opens them all at once and returns Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, and Infernape leaving Pachirisu and Lucario out.

"How did those guys fit into that tiny little thing?" Steve asks.

"They're turned into energy," Tony says.

"Yeah, cause that makes so much sense to me," Steve says sarcastically.

The girl grabs another pokeball and throws it out. "Gardevoir, teleport us to my villa," the girl says.

"You have a villa?!" Clint says somewhat shocked.

"Yeah? And don't do anything reckless! It cost more than 2 million dollars! Even if I can easily replace anything in it I do like trying to save money," the girl says.

"What!? How old are you again?!" Clint yells.

"16," the girl says.

"Are your parents rich or something?" Tony asks.

"No, I don't have any parents," the girl says sadly. "They died in a house fire."

"Sorry," Steve says.

"Then how do you have that much money?" Clint asks.

"You will find all your answers about me in a few seconds," the girl says. "Actually, the green guy, could he go back to a person? I don't think he would be accepted looking like that."

"Hulk no be puny human," Hulk says.

"Sorry big guy, but we need Bruce," Tony says.

"Fine," Hulk says grumpily. After a few minutes he shrinks in size and loses the green color. A very fragile and exhausted looking guy takes his place.

The girl shuffles through her bag and pulls out a shirt. "I didn't think he would get this small after seeing the other guy. Anyway, this should be big enough then," the girl says.

"Thanks," Bruce says and puts on the shirt.

"So how does you transform?" the girl asks.

"When I get angry or it my heart rate goes up," Bruce says.

"Interesting…" the girl says. "Well everyone join hands."

"Why?" Clint asks.

"We are teleporting to my villa. Didn't I already say that?" the girl says. Clint mumbles something and everyone grabs each other's hands. "Gardevoir, teleport."


	9. Champion

**Little shorter than the last one... Still... Hopefully it's a good chapter! Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Champion**

* * *

><p>"Look! Miranda's back!" a little girl says. A group of kids run up to her, surrounding her.<p>

"Who are those people? They look weird!"

"Miranda, why is that guy carrying a shield?"

"Why's he carrying arrows?"

"Some people that need my help. Yes, they do look weird. I think to protect himself from incoming attacks. To shoot at bad guys," the girl says.

"Oh, look, the champion is back!" an old woman says and walks up to her. "Here are the herbs you asked for."

The girl takes out some money and gives it to the old woman. "Thank you!"

"Can we play with your pokemon?" the little girl asks.

"I'm sorry. Maybe later. I have to go right now," the girl says.

"Awww!" all the little kids complain and walk away sadly.

"See? I told you that you would find out who I am," the girl says.

"So Miranda is your real name?" Steve asks.

"That's right!" Miranda says. "I do like Flare though. It was nice while it lasted though!"

"You're the champion! No wonder you have so much money!" Clint says.

Miranda giggles. "Yeah. Anyway, let's go into my villa." She walks away from them towards the villa.

"That villa is huge," Bruce says tiredly.

"For a girl her age, yeah," Steve says looking exasperated at the large villa.

"You guys coming?" Miranda shouts.

"Yeah!" Steve shouts back and they all make their way up to her villa.

"You live here all alone?" Steve asks while Miranda fishes around in her bag for her keys.

"Yeah, just me and my pokemon," Miranda says. She finds her keys and opens the door. "Well, welcome to my humble home!"

…

"So, you have an idea of how to get us home?" Widow asks. Everyone sits down around a table.

"I have a plan, but in order to do it we need to find a couple of pokemon," Miranda says.

"Who would those be?" Bruce asks regaining his strength.

Miranda pulls out her high tech pokedex and lays it on the table. A hologram appears from the pokedex. Three pokemon show up. All look pretty much alike except different colors. One pink, one blue, and one yellow. The shapes on their heads are different too.

"These three are known as the lake guardians," Miranda says. Miranda focuses in on one of the three lake guardians. "This is Azelf bringer of willpower. She protects Lake Valor." She swipes the screen and it changes to the next one. "This is Mesprit bringer of emotion. She protects Lake Verity." She again swipes the screen bringing up the last one. "This is Uxie bringer of knowledge. She protects Lake Acuity. These three should be able to get you home. Also." She changes the screen to a different pokemon. "This is Arceus he is known as 'The Original One'. It is said that he created the entire universe along with the lake guardians and the creation trio. The master of both." She changes the screen again to three familiar looking pokemon. "These guys are the creation trio." She closes in on one. "This is Palkia and he controls space." She swipes the screen again. "This is Dialga and he controls time." Again she wipes the screen. "Finally, this is Giratina and he controls antimatter and the Distortion World."

"You have the creation trio?" Steve asks remembering the giant pokemon that she had.

"Yes, I do. I believe if we use the Distortion World portal we would be able to get you back home. Except with a little alterations and that's where everyone else comes in. We need all these pokemon. Since I already have the creation trio that means we just need to find four pokemon," Miranda says.

"How do we find them?" Widow asks.

"The lake guardians shouldn't be that hard. Arceus on the other hand, could take months maybe even years to find," Miranda says.

"Do you think it will work if we find them?" Steve asks.

"It's worth a shot. I'm not a 100% sure more like 85% sure…" Miranda says.

"This just sucks!" Clint yells and almost kicks a chair until Lucario blocked it.

"Do not ruin the furniture. That chair cost more then everything you own put together," Lucario says.

"Whaa!? I-it can talk!?" Clint says freaked out and jumps back.

"9 out of all my pokemon can talk," Miranda says. "Telepathically, not through actual speech."

"Isn't that what Mewtwo can do?" Clint asks.

"I think so," Tony says trying to remember. .

"Yes, Mewtwo communicates that way too," Miranda says.

"You've met?" Widow asks.

"Yeah, we help each other every now and then," Miranda says.

"Do you know who Team Rocket is?" Clint asks out of nowhere.

Miranda gets thrown off a little by the random question, but regains her stance. "Yes, the villainous organization in the Kanto and Johto regions. Under the control of Giovanni. Creators of Mewtwo. Why?" Miranda asks.

"Just cause. And, do you know a boy named Ash Ketchum?" Clint asks.

"Hmmm, oh, yes, I know him," Miranda says. "How do you?"

"In our world he is on a tv show," Tony says.

"The Ash with a Pikachu, right?" Miranda asks.

"Yes," Tony says.

"That's… really… weird," Miranda says freaked out. "Anyway, back on topic, we should first head to the three lakes."

"You know where to find them?" Steve asks.

"Of course," Miranda says.

"Then we shall head out now!" Thor says and stands up.

"Whoa! Not so fast!" Miranda says. "You all can't walk around looking like that. We want to draw as much attention away from us, not to us. If you all look like this we will become the center of attention. The only one that looks normal is Tony."

"Why?" Clint asks.

"We don't want anyone to follow us," Miranda says. "We don't want any bad people to follow us."

"Gotcha," Tony says.

"We can head to the mall. I will buy all your clothes for you," Miranda says.

"You don't have to pay for us," Steve says.

"Well, do you have any money?" Miranda asks. "My world's money?"

"No…" Steve says.

"So then I will buy you clothes," Miranda says. "We have to get clothing for each lake. Each lake has a different sort of weather and trust me you will need it."

Miranda grabs a hat and some sunglasses. She grabs a pony-tail and puts her hair up. Then she puts on the hat and sunglasses.

"What're those for?" Clint asks.

"Well, do you wanna get knocked down by people trying to get to me?" Miranda asks.

"I'm used to it. Except they would be coming to me," Tony says.

"Actually, we will get covered with people no matter what. One, you being dressed like that and two, you guys are all good looking. People will try to snatch you up and make you their's," Miranda says.

"Thanks, I know I'm good looking," Tony says and Clint stifles a laugh. Tony shoots him a glare.

"Thor, I would take off the helmet and leave your hammer here. Steve, leave the shield. Natasha, leave the guns… Tony, leave the suit. Clint, leave the bow and arrows," Miranda says.

"What if we are attacked?" Clint asks.

"One, that most likely won't happen and two, if it does happen I'm pretty sure I can handle it," Miranda says. "Also, you have the Hulk."

"True," Tony says.

"Just leave your things here," Miranda says.

Everyone lays their things on the table and Miranda goes to lock the door.

"Gardevoir," Miranda says.

"Yes," Gardevoir says.

"This one talks too?" Bruce says now fully recovering.

"Yeah," Miranda says. "Gardevoir, teleport us to Veilstone City."

"Right away. Everyone get together," Gardevoir says. Everyone holds hands or shoulder – cause they're full of it – and they all disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Next the Avengers shopping! Please Review!<strong>


	10. Shopping with the Avengers

**I'm surprised I have so many reads! I can't believe people continued reading after those horrible first chapters! I will rewrite those to make them longer! This chapter isn't that great either, but the next chapter will be, hopefully. I've already began writing it and I think it's better than the rest. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10<span>**

**Shopping with the Avengers**

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>Miranda returns Gardevoir and walks in before the Avengers do; to not have attention drawn to her. Once the Avengers walk through the door all heads turn towards them.<p>

"Do you think they are famous actors or something?!"

"They're really hot!"

"Maybe they're models!"

"Is there a photo shoot happening?!"

Miranda walks towards them slowly and gets next to them, but not facing them. She fiddles with things by them. "Look around for clothes your size then put them in the corner and separate them by whose is whose. I will go by and make sure if it works," Miranda says not looking directly at them. "Get more then one outfit, like, enough outfits for a week." They don't look at her either and look forward while talking.

"You're not my mom. I think I can pick out clothes for myself," Widow says.

"Don't make me do something I will regret. Just go!" Miranda says and walks away to look at other clothes.

"Does she know who she's talking to? She's gonna be dead if she knows what's good for her," Tony says.

Natasha jabs Tony in the stomach. "Shut up."

"Ooof," Tony says holding his stomach. "Necessary?"

"I'll deal with her later," Widow mumbles and sorts through all the darker clothes.

"I doubt it. I've calculated some things since being me that she's more powerful than all of us combined," Bruce says. "And I'm not just talking about all her pokemon."

"You really think she's that good?" Tony asks.

"I don't think, I know," Bruce says.

"Better then the Hulk?" Clint asks.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Bruce says.

"Holy shit," Clint says.

They all spread around the store looking for clothes that one, fit them, and two, they like.

"Odin's beard!" Thor yells causing everyone to look at him. "Thy prices art ridiculous!"

Clint walks up to him. "Shut up! You're making a scene."

Over by Tony. "So ladies, do you think this one?" He puts a shirt against him. "Or this one." He puts another shirt up. "Looks better?"

"Oh, definitely the second one," the ladies fawn.

He gives a smile that could make you weak in the knees. "Thanks, ladies." He leans and gets close to them. "I mean it." He winks and you can see the girls melt right then and there. "Now what about this one?" He picks up another shirt.

"What an idiot," Lucario says annoyed. "Annoying."

"He's gotta be the player," Miranda says observing the Avengers from a distance.

"Obviously," Lucario says and points at Thor. "He has to be the clueless idiot."

"Definitely," Miranda says and points to Clint next to Thor. "He has to be the one to resolve everything. I see him as a player that doesn't get the girls too. Also, I think he has a crush on Widow."

"Yeah," Lucario says. "Widow is the one who doesn't take any shit, kinda like you, but she's severely aggressive about it."

"Yeah, hey!" she yells and Lucario snickers along with Pachirisu. "What about Bruce?"

"As Bruce, the quiet scientist. As Hulk, a total idiot," Lucario says.

"Yeah, I see it. Now Steve, he seems like the loyal, nice guy that's completely clueless to some things. He seems like a typical nice guy."

"Agreed," Lucario says. "Pachirisu?"

"{I like them all}," Pachirisu says.

"Hopefully they will be fun," Miranda says.

They all find something that looks appropriate and lay them down where Miranda told them to. Miranda makes her way over to the clothes and approves them. Luckily, they have good enough taste in clothes. She grabs a few and hands them to Lucario. He grumbles and Miranda grabs the rest of the clothes. They take them to the counter and the clerk looks at them funny.

"I don't think any of these clothes will fit you, sweetheart," the clerk says flirtatiously.

"Yeah, they're for some friends," Miranda says and sets everything on the counter.

"These are a lot of clothes. You sure you can afford all these?" he asks looking at her outfit bottom to top.

"I could buy this whole building if I wanted," Miranda says beginning to get annoyed with all the judgmental questions. She wasn't exactly wearing the best outfit to look like she had money. Sweatpants and a hoodie, not the exact impression to look rich. "I'd like it if you'd just ring up the clothes and I could leave."

He stares at her closer and his face pops up in surprise. "M-Miranda! I'm sorry! I will do that right away! Sorry, Miranda!" the clerk shouts in surprise. People turn their heads.

"Ssshhh! Be quiet! Why do you think I'm dressed like this! Don't attract attention to me!" Miranda whispers harshly. "Please!"

"Oh, uh, yes, sorry," the clerk says and quickly scans the clothes. "That will be a total of $10,000."

Miranda fishes through her bag and pulls out the money. "Here."

The clerk hands her the bags full of clothes, shoes, and whatever else they got. He separates them by whose outfits are whose, with Miranda's directions of course. "Here you go! Have a nice day!" Miranda takes a nearby piece of paper and a pen and signs her name on it then hands it to him. "Oh my Arceus! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Miranda says with a smile and walks out with a few of the bags while Lucario carries the others. She walks by Tony. "Let's go. Get your team." He nods and walks off to collect the others. They all arrive outside and teleport back to the villa.

**…**

"How much was all this?" Widow asks awed at how much of everything there is.

"$10,000," Miranda says. "Not much."

"10 grand!" Clint yells.

"Seriously?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," Miranda says and gives them a weird look.

"Back home this would most likely be about $3,500, at the least," Bruce says. "Remember everything is more here. A simple potion is $200."

"It would've been more but there was a sale today," Miranda says. "This is considered cheap, like extremely cheap. Well, at least for all of these clothes."

"That's considered cheap?!" Clint exclaims.

"If I wasn't on sale it would probably be… $1,000,000… Maybe more…" Miranda ponders.

"Damn!" Clint yells and falls back onto a couch.

"Anyway, I'll show you to your rooms, so you can change," Miranda says and gestures them towards a staircase. They all stand up and follow after her. "All the rooms are the same. They each have their own private bathroom, king sized beds, same size, same whatever." They quickly choose whose room is who. "Now you're free to do whatever you please, just try not to break anything. My room is the whole top level, so if you need me that's where I'll be."

"Alright," Steve says.

Miranda turns to walk up the stairs then turns back around. "Oh, before I forget, change before you go out and do whatever you please. Also, I know each of you have powers please, don't show anyone."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve says.

She laughs. "I like you! But no need for the formalities, seriously! I get enough of that from challengers!" She leaves to her room along with Lucario and Pachirisu.

"Meeting," Tony says. "My room, now." They all follow him into his room. "Miranda said that we could get home by finding 4 pokemon. That's what we'll do tomorrow."

"She said the one known as Arceus will not be easy to find. That it will be impossible to find," Thor says.

"Not impossible, but incredibly difficult," Bruce says.

"We need to ask around to try and find this Arceus," Tony says.

"We need to catch it," Clint says.

"Dumbasses, we need to befriend it. If we try to catch the damn thing it will get agitated and probably kill us," Widow says.

"Tomorrow we will head to a library and do some research," Tony says. "Tonight we need to get some sleep, it's late." They leave Tony's room and go to sleep in their own rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>...-...<strong>

**Next chapter coming soon! This looked a lot longer on word...**


End file.
